El Peso Preciso Del Universo
by foldingcranes
Summary: Martín es más grande y pesado de lo que es capaz de sostener. Argentina, Latin Hetalia.


**Disclaimer: **Martín (Argentina), Luciano (Brasil), Victoria (Malvinas) y Manuel (Chile) pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

La primera vez sólo agacha la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior con rabia, hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre le advierte que la ira lo ha llevado demasiado lejos, que la opresión en el pecho no es más que una caldera de ira esperando explotar. Y quiere hacerlo, quiere explotar. Quiere gritar y romper todos los muebles que adornan la habitación. Quiere agarrar a España del cuello de su fino traje y gritarle que es un verdadero imbécil, un bueno para nada.

Pero no puede. Ni siquiera tiene la talla aún. No le llega ni a la altura de los hombros.

Sólo debe resignarse a soportar el sermón en silencio, contener esas lágrimas infantiles que amenazan por dejarlo al descubierto. Bajar la cabeza, acatar las decisiones de España.

Porque en realidad, no tiene poder alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Siente que algo se ha roto. Es como si tuviese una grieta nueva cada vez que lo invade la sensación posterior al fracaso. Como si al contemplarse frente al espejo y mirar el reflejo de su mano sobre su frente, fuese a encontrar una línea retorcida e invisible sobre la piel.

Jamás ha podido tolerarlo bien, el sabor amargo de la derrota en la boca y el zumbido de la humillación retumbándole en los tímpanos. La polvoreda se eleva sobre Buenos Aires y Martín estrella su puño contra la superficie delicada del espejo, sólo agrietándolo. Entre murmullos y malas palabras, entre lágrimas producto de la más profunda vergüenza, maldice a Luciano y a todo quién se haya atrevido a poner un pie sobre su capital. A todo quien se haya atrevido a poner un pie sobre su orgullo.

Jamás ha podido tolerarlo bien, y menos si es por él. El sabor de la amargo de la derrota, y los ojos que se desvían con pena y culpa.

Luciano no dice nada. Tiene más de una cosa que decir y se imagina que Martín también pero, en ese momento, es como si el silencio los envolviese como una tela delgada y sofocante, asfixiándolos a ambos. Ahogando cualquier cosa que tengan que decir. Martín mantiene la cabeza gacha, su mano ahora con todos los dedos extendidos sobre la superficie resquebrajada del espejo y su otro puño se presiona contra su costado, presionando la punta de los dedos en la palma.

Levanta el mentón, curva los labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Y una sonrisa torcida es lo último que Luciano vería por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Manuel ya no es el mismo. No se parece mucho al niño con el que Martín pasó tantos momentos de su niñez. Sus ojos son duros y ocultan demasiadas cosas, y las expresiones de su rostro son demasiado estoicas. Es más difícil sacarlo de sus casillas ahora, a cada mala broma responde con tan sólo una mueca.

Pero Martín no quiere hacerlo reír en aquel instante. No quiere ni siquiera tener que verlo a la cara, no así, temblando de humillación y cólera, conteniendo las ganas de azotarlo violentamente contra el muro. O romperle el cuello.

Cualquiera estaría bien. Tan sólo necesitaba su apoyo, pero no había recibido más que una vista privilegiada de su espalda. Una traición baja y humillante de alguien a quién consideraba un amigo.

Martín escupió en el suelo y le dirigió una mirada mordaz. La expresión estoica de Manuel no se alteró ni un poco.

Una vez más, a Martín la boca le sabía a derrota.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Le es difícil aceptar el hecho de que jamás fue suya. Al menos, no del todo.

(Al menos, no de la manera que le hubiese gustado.)

Se le escurrió entre los dedos, tal como el valor, tal como la soberbia. Tal como la seguridad de que ambos saldrían imberbes de la guerra, victoriosos. Martín suspiró, descansando la frente en la superficie áspera de su escritorio de madera, los ojos aún abiertos sin observar nada en particular a causa de la oscuridad en la habitación. De pie frente a él, Inglaterra mira por la ventana y sostiene un montón de documentos entre los brazos. Palabras inútiles en tinta, diplomacia.

(Hoy sostiene papeles cordiales, ayer un rifle.)

Sabe que tiene que entregarla, no es imbécil. La sensación ácida en la garganta y la repentina incapacidad para despegar la vista de la superficie del escritorio le recuerdan que ella ni siquiera ha querido despedirse. Que ni siquiera ha querido sostener su mirada.

Ella ha llorado. Se ha secado las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda que Martín jamás le ofreció, se ha ido con el mentón en alto y el firme taconeo de sus pisadas seguras, sin mirarlo a la cara ni una sola vez.

(Qué vergüenza.)

Inglaterra sigue de pie junto a la ventana. Martín lo maldice por lo bajo y se pregunta, casi en un murmullo o quizás en su cabeza, cuánto más se llevará aquella persona. Cuántas veces más sería capaz de destruirlo. A cuánto de sí mismo ha de renunciar.

(A cuánto de ella ha de renunciar.)

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Nunca se imaginó que las tablas iban a voltearse de esta manera, ni que acabaría cayendo tan estrepitosamente de ese lugar tan alto e inmenso en donde se encontraba parado. Lo había tenido todo, hasta el momento. Y había hecho todo para obtenerlo.

Comparados con él, los demás habían parecido insignificantes alguna vez. Tan pequeños, trotando para alcanzarse el peso. Y Martín, en la cima, con los brazos extendidos, con la cabeza siempre lejos, lejos, lejos. Martín, en lugares dónde absolutamente nadie se suponía iba a alcanzarlo. Martín, lo más arriba posible, el más fuerte de todos-

Martín, que en un sólo descuido, pateó sin darse cuenta el castillo de arena. Sin percatarse, lo pisó hasta convertirlo en un montículo esperando ser arrastrado por la corriente del agua.

Todos murmuraban a sus espaldas. Quienes alguna vez lo miraron con tanta aprobación ahora sólo lo veían con una mezcla de pena y ese desazón impersonal y medio ajeno producto de las expectativas falladas. Ahora todos están lejos, pero no porque Martín los haya dejado atrás.

(Porque han aprendido a correr.)

Martín hunde el rostro en el lavamanos, dejando que el agua le refresque la cabeza. Su cerebro da tumbos dentro de su cráneo y siente una comezón molesta en las manos. Se agacha, hasta sentir el frío de las baldosas atravesando la tela de sus pantalones, helando su rodillas. El agua corre aún, perturbando el sonido clínico del baño.

Mañana, mañana volverá a tratar. Mañana les demostrará a todos que puede volver a ponerse de pie, a disfrutar de la misma grandeza, a reclamar su puesto en la cima.

Pero hoy, hoy no es más que derrota y amargura. En el piso de ese baño, mientras las acciones caen y los números se cuentan desde el cero hacia atrás, sólo por un momento, hay amargura. Sólo por un momento más.

* * *

><p>1. España siendo un padre negligente.<br>2. Cuando Brasil decidió TROLLEAR Buenos Aires. Huehuehue.  
>3. Chile apoya a Inglaterra durante la guerra de Las Malvinas.<br>4. Inglaterra gana la guerra de las Malvinas.  
>5. La crisis del 2001.<p> 


End file.
